Alpha's Pack
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: The Fazbear gang were becoming a distant memory. The franchise was going downhill the Missing Children Incident. But then a mysterious sponsor decided that the failing company had some merit, and buys a location, thinking he's bought the entire franchise out. What he's unaware of is, he's bought a sister location. Enter Alpha's pack, a group of new animatronics. Part of Lost Lives.
1. Your Safety Is Our Greatest Concern

**_Alphas' Pack_**

The Fazbear gang were becoming a distant memory. The franchise was going downhill after the Bite of '87, and The Missing Children Incident.

But then a mysterious sponsor decided that the failing company had some merit, and buys a location, thinking he's bought the entire franchise out.

What he's unaware of is, he's bought a sister location. The real Fazbear gang is somewhere else, in another state.

Even the original locations are failing though, and are being sold to try and keep the original up and running.

The new owner of this sister location is unaware though, and decides to completely scrap the old animatronics.

He remodels everything, from the animatronics to the diner.

Enter Alphas' Pack, a crew of new animatronics. The leader is Alpha the lion, the first one to be redesigned and replaced Freddy.

He is the vocalist of the group.

Then there is Mark the Meerkat, a special animatronic who is allowed free roam.

Why? Because he is a waiter that servers tables, and has a very big ego. Mark is meant to replace Chica, but with upgrades.

He also plays in the band from time to time using the piano.

After that there is Will the Wolf. He is the guitarist of the band, and looks like a carbon clone of Foxy; but is meant to replace Bonnie.

They even took the same guitar and changed the colour.

The last two.. Well.. They didn't exactly bring much joy to the children.

There was going to be a magician called Harry. He is now called the hydra, because his last act was a magic spell on himself where he grew two more heads.

Surprise, surprise, his shoulders just opened and two heads popped out.

Unfortunately, kids found this too scary and he was disassembled. His AI chip was keep in, so he is still… active and in pain.

He looks like three endoskeletons mashed together with three heads, able to contract and move on an axis.

Lastly there is Gamma the lion, twin of Alpha.

He was sort of like Golden Freddy, except he too was scrapped because of the fact kids found him too scary.

He had this murderous look in his eyes, and often spoke things that children found confusing.

He quoted things from The Missing Children Incident and The Bite Of '87.

He was quickly put away. He too, like Harry, is still active. Still ranting on about the old animatronics, and how Alpha's pack will follow the way of the Fazbear gang.

But that's just speculation. Because here at Alphas' Restaurant, your safety is our greatest concern...

* * *

 _ **Night 1**_

Walking into the building, a sense of dread hits you.

Looking over to the stage, you see several animatronics.

Their bodies stay limp and motionless as you walk past, rather quickly.

Pacing down the halls, you enter your office.

Children's drawings cover the walls, bringing a little smile to your face.

You sit down in your chair, trying to ignore the filthiness that surrounds you.

Old wadded up papers, candy wrappers, and you swear you smell rotting food.

Cringing, you grab a piece of paper and stand as you go to push all of the garbage into the trashcan that lays at the bottom of the desk; but you quickly jump as the phone begins to ring.

"Hey there!" A voice on the phone says, making you sigh and sit down in your chair once more.

"Welcome to Alphas' restaurant! Where your safety is our greatest concern!"

"Definitely not cleanliness.." You think to yourself as the message continues.

"Now, since you have signed the contract to stay here for a total of five nights and watch over the place, I will let you know a few things about these animatronics."

You sigh out of slight boredom and lean back in your chair, kicking your feet up onto the desk.

"First off, there are three animatronics currently active. That will change through the week."

Raising an eyebrow, you take your feet off the desk, now listening intently.

Three currently active? What does that mean?

"I can't tell you who those are, because those three for Monday will rotate. Now, all the animatronics will try and get in your office."

Your heart sank as your eyes widened. This had to be a joke, right?

There was no way those things would really be trying to get into your office.

"Our tech suggests it is because it has got something to do with their AI chips.

Whatever it is, make sure you don't let them into your office... Also, they will shut off after six AM so that you can leave..."

Glancing at the clock, you see it's only twelve AM.

Six?! What would they even do to you if they got in the office?

Turning your attention back to the voice on the phone, you took deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down.

"This is the first night though, so they won't really attack that often."

Attack? They're going to attack you? Great. Why not?

"Remember, if you can't find something in the cameras, check the door lights.

Also we have limited power for this week. Our company is trying an eco-friendly sort of thing. Don't run out of power as well, otherwise they WILL get you.

Just don't die, and remember, your safety is our greatest-" Static swallowed the voice on the phone as you stood to your feet rather quickly.

Die?! They're going to try and kill you?!

Feeling regret wash over you, you check the show stage.

So, what animatronics are active tonight?

All animatronics were accounted for.

Sighing in relief, you skim through the other rooms, seeing nothing out of place.

That man had to be joking, right? Scare the newbie.

Very funny.

Looking back at the stage, you see the lion missing.

Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

Your heart sank as you quickly rushed to the door to check all the lights.

In the West Hall, he stood looking at the camera with a menacing glare.

His mane was shining in the darkness, and his fangs were bared. He stood motionless, staring into the camera as if he could see every move you were making.

"Great.." You mutter to yourself, shaking your head.

He wasn't lying, and now you're trapped in this place with killer animatronics.

You look at the Show stage again, and see Mark staring at Will, confused.

Getting ready to check on Alpha again, you stop dead in your tracks when static consumes the camera's screen.

You frantically check the doors, and are rewarded with one menacing lion.

Letting out a small yelp, you hurriedly punch the door button, and hear the hiss of the door as it closes.

Having a suspicion that someone is at the other door, you check the lights and see a jumbled mess of wires and heads.

On top of the mess of an animatronic is a top hat, clearly a replica of Freddy's from the old restaurant.

They just couldn't come up with their own characters, could they?

Hitting the door button, the sound of the hiss of the door going down echoed through your office.

But you hear something unexpected at the end; You hear a clunk sound.

You look and see Harry has jammed his head under the door.

Yet again you yelp and slam the door button once again, as you quickly retreated to the other side of the room.

You hear a crunch sound, and down on the floor is his head, just sitting there.

You cautiously walk over to it, being careful not to let your guard down.

You look at the head cautiously, edging around the office. It then looks at you and says "Hello- _Magi-i-i-i-c! Wonder!..._ Need help?"

It was obvious if the head was functional before, you most likely just broke it.

"Um, sure... I guess?" You reply, still weary of the head.

Seeing it smile insanely, it laughs before quickly snapping out of it's own insanity and going back to normal.

"Open both doors! The power is running out, and you will die!" the head says, twitching and smiling.

"Oh, right..." You say as you check the door lights, then open both doors once you see no one there.

Sitting back down in your chair, you pick up your monitor and start flipping through the screens, a little surprised to see that no one is moving around.

Alpha was nowhere in sight, making you nervous as you checked the door lights frequently.

The occasional clunk of heavy metal feet echoed down the hall, making you jump and check the door lights.

Still, everyone was in place, apart from Alpha.

After some time, you sighed, glancing at the clock to see it was now six.

"It is six AM! You are free to leave now!" It says, grinning and twitching. Getting up from your seat, you bend down and scoop the head up carefully with both hands.

You place the head on the desk and then walk out, shivering in fear.

You look at the show stage on your way out. You see Alpha looking at you menacingly.

"But, didn't the phone guy say they can't move after six? Is he stuck that way?" You think to yourself on the way out.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. This is Alpha's packs story.**

 **This story was originally written by Level-Up 1 , The creator of Alpha and the pack.**

 **I am in the process of re-writing it, and I hope to be publishing their full story soon.**

 **This takes place before the events of Lost Lives.**

 **I hope to be publishing the next part soon!**

 **Thank you for your patience!**


	2. Night 2

_**Night 2**_

You slowly walk into the office at 11:30 PM. Right off the bat, you notice that the head is in a different position.

You carefully walk up to it and poke it.

No reaction what so ever. Maybe that means it not active tonight? You have no idea.

Pacing over the desk, you sit down in the chair. Having mixed feelings about tonight, you brush them aside as you grab your monitor.

Hearing a low hum as the power goes into eco mode, you shake your head and pull up the camera, only to see Will already off stage.

"But-" You think to yourself, "It's... 11:59..."

Hearing some banging coming from the Dining Hall, you quickly decide to check the camera.

You see Will getting hit across the face by Alpha. The wolf growls at him, rubbing his face where he got smacked.

He turned and walked away, making you laugh a little.

Suddenly Alpha's ear twitches. He heard you. The lion looks toward the camera and just stares at you, as if you were right in front of him.

You gasp and drop the tablet onto the floor, making a loud echo throughout the office.

It's safe to assume he heard that too.

"Hello! I see you made it too the second night, well done!" The head gleefully announces, springing to life and scaring you even more.

Bending down, you pick up the tablet as you listen intently to the severed head.

"Now, just a piece of advice, there are 2 animatronics active...By now I think you will have figured which ones. Anyway, the animatronics will become more violent the less of them are active, like a counterweight sort of thing... Happens in the day too, except it is more activity instead of violence."

Your eyes widened as you looked down at the tablet, before looking back at the head.

"Anyway, I don't have long to be active tonight, I have to get going... Bye, see you tomorrow!" It laughed, as it's eyes droop down, and it's jaw goes limp.

Hearing some distant noise, you go silent and listen closely.

It's almost like talking... Pulling up the monitor, you see Alpha is in the West Hall; walking calmly and slowly through the corridor.

You hear him arrive at the door and slam it shut, just in time.

"Hello..." The lion calls from the other side of the metal door.

"You won't survive you know, you still have 3 more nights..." He laughed, his voice sending chills down your spine. "Well, actually you have-"

"GO AWAY!" You scream banging on the door in anger.

One thing that you despise is people playing mind games with you, and here is a killer robot doing exactly that.

You calm down before checking the cameras. Will is in the East corridor, just staring at the camera as his yellow LED eyes just blink, scaring you almost as much as Alpha.

You pull down the tablet and look at the door lights. Alpha's mane is glittering in the light.

Staring at him in silence, the animatronic stares at you through the window, his jaw hanging open; revealing rows of shiny sharp teeth.

Sharp enough to tear your flesh apart... Pushing the horrid though away, you look back at the camera, continuing to skim through the rooms.

You check the time.

Four AM. Just great.

You look at your power... _15%_

Realizing you're most likely not going to make it to see the third night, you shiver and try and calm down.

Images begin to flash through your mind.

Alpha tearing into you, biting and clawing away at you as you desperately try and scream out for help.

You look at the time one last time. Alpha is now in the dining room, and you can hear Will in the kitchen.

Fine... This okay. You could do this. There was no way some stupid Freddy's rip-off animatronics were going to kill you.

Just as you don't run out of power you would be perfectly okay.

Continuing to flip through the cameras, you try to save as much power as you can.

But as scared as you are, you check the door lights frequently, draining your power rather quickly.

Glancing up at the head on the desk every once in a while, you ponder in thought as to why it would want to help you.

It was like them... Right? A killer animatronic that wanted to bathe in your blood?

You weren't sure, but the only thing you cared about at the moment was surviving the night.

Looking at the time, you see that it's five AM.

A feeling of relief washes over you as the thought of leaving the place seemed so close in your reach.

However, interrupting those thoughts, reality hits as the power goes off.

The lights flicker and shut off, as a loud echo sinks through the room.

You feel your heart sink as you sit there, motionless in your chair.

What now? What was going to get you?

You couldn't possibly wait this out.. Could you?

Alpha suddenly appeared at the left door, and just started blinking.

His eyes were glowing red, and you knew that you couldn't wait it out until dawn.

Well, you weren't just going to sit there and let him kill you.

Jumping up out of your seat, You kick him in the stomach, then run past him and into the Dining Hall.

You run past the Meerkat and dive into the Parts and Service. You hear Alpha roar, "You won't get away that easily! Mark, did you see the night guard?"

"Umm, no. No I didn't." The Meerkat says. "Weird," you think," Wasn't the Meerkat right beside me as I dove in here? And isn't there only meant to be 2 active?"

"Well, you guard the exit. No way is the night guard getting out." Alpha grumbled, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"But what about the people that are going to come in?" Mark asks.

"Yes, but those are kids, and trust me. I can recognise the night guard.." Alpha says as Will enters the room.

"Where were you?" Alpha yells, clenching his fists and growling at the wolf.

"Watching you fail. How do you fail that much, please tell me?" Will taunts, a cocky look on his face as he grins.

"Shut it, Mutt!" Alpha snarls, raising his paw up to smack the wolf, before lowering it and shaking his head.

"Both of you, find the guard.." He orders, storming out, and walking into the kitchen.

Will starts to head towards the Parts and Service room as you take a short breath of air.

You quickly search the room, trying to come up with an idea. You run to the side of the room and are rewarded with a vent.

Wasting no time, you quickly take the cover off of the vent, crawling inside.

As you put the grating back on you hear the door opening and silently crawl back. Will looks around the room, looking at the empty heads and endoskeletons.

He shakes his head, and mutters to himself. "Waste of time, Alpha is going insane.."

He walks out, and you silently crawl through the darkness, having no idea where you are going to get out.

You finally see light at the end of the vents, and pick up the pace.

Once you reach the end of it, you quietly crawl out.

Leaping to the ground, you look around at the surrounding area. You are in the parking lot, near the entrance of the building.

You walk up to the door and see Mark, standing with his back to the windowed door.

You walk up to the door and knock on it, and laugh as he turns around.

He shouts to Will and Alpha and they both come running to the door. You see Alpha become furious and crack up even more.

Suddenly, interrupting your laughter, the door swings open and Alpha darts out. You feel your heart sink as you scream and run.

"Why are they allowed out? It doesn't make any sense!" You panicked and thought as you get to the car door.

It was already unlocked, and you dive in; starting the car.

The time turns on and reads 7:00 AM. Alpha swings his fist and hits your window.

The glass smashes inwards as you drive out of the parking lot as fast as you can.

Wind rippled through the car as you drove home, panicking as your heart raced a hundred miles an hour.

* * *

Upon arriving at your house, you call your boss only to get to voice mail.

Sighing, and slightly annoyed, you record a message about how the animatronics are attacking you, and that you have proof.

Taking a deep breath and trying to forget about the events of the night, you hang up the phone and put it down.

There was no one who would believe you.

Oh, sure. You were attacked by killer animatronics that became blood thirsty at night.

The only thing that'd earn you was a straitjacket.

Shaking your head in frustration, you look outside; seeing the sun barely over the horizon.

Why did you even sign that contract? Well, the past couldn't be changed now..

And besides, you were tired beyond belief. And if you were going to survive the next three nights, you needed sleep.

Pacing up your stairs, you shake your head as you walk into your bedroom.

Quickly changing into pajamas, you crawl into bed, still shaken by what you'd just been through.

"They can move after six.." You kept thinking to yourself as you lay motionless in bed. "And they can leave the building.."

What if they saw where you drove off to? What if Alpha was still looking for you and broke into your house?

He could easily kill you while you slept.

"No..." You told yourself, closing your eyes tightly.

Everyone has a limit, even if it was an animatronic.

He wouldn't go that far from the pizzeria. And besides, they had to open.. And no Alpha around would mess everything up.

Maybe even get them scrapped for being dysfunctional...

Trying to push away your thoughts, you know you need sleep; And after a while, you finally doze off.

* * *

Opening your eyes, you squint as you stand to your feet, looking around a dark hallway.

Before you can gather where you are, you hear a roar from behind you; and turn to see a pair of red glowing eyes.

Not wasting any time, you begin sprinting through the halls, your footsteps echoing through the small space.

Close behind, the heavy metal clanks of the lion's feet are growing louder, as he gains on you.

The hallway was seemingly never ending, and you couldn't catch your breath as you ran for your life.

Blurred pictures on the wall appeared to be flying off the wall as you ran on, not knowing where you were going.

Alpha continued to chase you, growling as he continued to gain ground.

All the while Alpha keeps repeating the line from Phone guy, "They will shut off after six AM, they will shut off after six AM."

After what seems like hours of running, he eventually catches up to you.

His cold metallic laugh echoed through the halls as he extending his claws, swinging them down and hooking them into your legs.

Letting out a ear piercing scream, you whine and struggle as you are drug down the hallway to your doom.

Looking up at the much-taller animatronic, he grinned as he now had a replica of his own head in his hands.

He slams his foot down on your back, as you feel something crack inside of you.

Tears stream down your face as you close your eyes tightly, feeling the head being forced onto yours.

You jerk up in bed, sweating and panting. Placing a hand over your chest, you felt your rapid heartbeat.

Shaking your head, you check the time to see it's 11:00 PM.

Getting out of bed, you quickly shower and get ready for work, before rushing to your car.

You hop in, minding the glass and begin to drive to work.

Taking deep breaths, you feel the cool night air blow across your face as you continue driving.

"It was just a dream...I'm going to be fine.." You kept telling yourself, but your broken windshield told you otherwise.

Pulling into the parking lot, you take the keys out of the car; looking up at the building.

Glancing at the built-in clock in your car, you see it's not even midnight yet; But it felt like it was far past it...


	3. Night 3

**Night 3**

As the clock chimes 12, you hear the familiar voice of the phone guy.

"Hello!" The voice calls from over the phone, as you begin to skim through the cameras, being careful to watch your power.

"Now listen, all six will be active tonight, but just remember the counterweight, they will be docile and slow.

Also, try playing dead if an animatronic gets into your room. Don't try to fight back, that could lead to something worse if they catch you."

Rolling your eyes, you look away from the camera, glancing into the dark window to the left.

"And remember, they don't move after 6!" He adds, as you continue to skim through the cameras.

It seems like an eternity, but the clock finally strikes 1 AM.

You look at the Show Stage, and realize that all the animatronics are gone.

Panicking, you jump up and check the door lights, and to your relief, nothing is there.

Taking a step back after the lights flickered off, you go to sit down before suddenly the head on your desk springs to life and begins speaking in riddles.

"They don't move after six!" It laughed insanely, twitching around and grinning at you.

"Don't worry, we too will fade... I'm not making sense, and that's what I was designed to do! If Gamma is third, Delta is fourth and Alpha is first, then where is Beta?" It asks, looking at the floor in silence for a moment.

Staring at it for a moment longer, you shake your head and turn back to checking the cameras, mumbling quietly to yourself.

"Are you going to help me, or hinder me?"

"Both!" He laughs, twitching more as your gaze locks onto it. "Oh! Hiya Gammy!" It cackles as it looks at the left window, making your eyes widen in fear.

Without hesitation, you slam the left door shut.

Flicking on the door light, you see the yellow lion vanishing back into the dark hall, his shining mane vanishing into the shadows.

You hear Mark in the kitchen, making a racket. Well, at least he wasn't attempting to get into your office.

Flipping through the cameras, your eyes lock onto Will passing Magician corner, where Harry was peeking out.

The mangled mess of wires and heads stares strait into the camera, as if it could see directly back into your own eyes.

It's jaw hung wide open, and it remained motionless, apart from the occasional twitch of a head.

Shuddering, you shake your head as you sigh.

"That's four accounted for... Now where is Alpha?" You softly mutter to yourself.

"He is in the Parts and Service room!" The head speaks up, causing you to jump at the sudden voice.

"He's boarding up the vents in there! Yay!" It laughs with insanity in it's eyes.

You open the door as it the clock chimes 3:00, and check the right door to see Will standing there.

Yelping loudly, you lunge for the door button, getting it shut just in time.

The wolf growls something from behind the door, as you go back to checking the cameras.

Harry is in Parts and Service with Alpha, and appears to be having a conversation with him; but you fail to hear what they were saying.

You could honestly care less. As long as you lived, you didn't care.

Mark was in the Dining Hall, and you see Gamma's mane glimmer in front of the bathrooms.

The head began to rattle off another sentence.

"If all of them are accounted for, then who is that person in the West Hall?" He asks, his creepy grin remaining as he looks directly into your eyes.

You check, only to see a weird cat like creature that is standing in the West Hall, holding a cupcake.

"She is called Delta, and is the daughter of Alpha..." the head explains, the insane look vanishing for a moment.

"Weird... Why would they add another animatronic this late in the development of the restaurant?" You ponder to yourself.

You turn and check the doors and see that Will is now gone.

Hitting the button, the right door opens as you check the left.

You see a long cat-like tail in the darkness, and slam it shut, realizing it was Delta.

Just when you were about to check the cameras, the clock chimes 6:00 AM.

Wasting no time, you quickly sprint out the doors and run to your car.

On the drive home, you try and calm yourself. There aren't many more nights to go.

You were not taking any chances with Alpha again. He had come far too close to getting you, and now with the vents sealed off.. Your chances were even slimmer.

* * *

As you reach home, you check your voice mail, only to hear your boss.

"Hello.. Now listen, as you may have noticed.. this night there is a new animatronic named Delta... Uhh... Also, you need to work seven nights, we have to get someone to look over the animatronics at night...

We need a night guard over this weekend because at the end of the week they are getting moved to a different location... And there will be new animatronics that will not move during the night... At that new location you would get double your pay, if you choose to continue for another seven nights...

Anyway, the damage to your vehicle could've been done by anything. I need photographic proof to try and convince the police of anything.. Anyway, goodbye."

Sitting on your couch, you take a deep breath and sigh.

You think about going for another seven nights after this, and decide that you can make it; especially if there are new animatronics.

After all, you made it this far.

Standing to your feet, you pace up the stairs and take a quick shower, before heading to bed.

Once again, you have another nightmare...

In this nightmare you are inside an animatronic suit, feeling large amounts of pain everywhere, and it burns like fire.

You are inside Alpha, why you don't know.. You appear to be on the show stage, looking at the camera. Then vision goes fuzzy...

Then all of a sudden, you are at the office door. Inside, you see a person looking at the monitor. He frantically checks the other door and you sneak inside.

You read his tag, it says Mike Schmidt. You lunge at him and wake up in a cold panic. You look at the time. Its 12. You are late for work.


	4. Night 4

_**Night 4**_

You run to your car, as fast as you can. Jumping inside, you speed off to work.

Why were you even in such a big hurry to get back to the nightmare? Well, you were still going.

This was the fourth night.. You were nearly done. Then you'd get a raise, and the animatronics wouldn't be able to move...

You pull up, and see Mark by the door. He's standing outside, looking a bit shaken up.

His eyes widen as he sees you, and remains silent as you jump out of your car run up to him.

"WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE?!" You yell right in his face.

Even though he is massively taller, he still cowers and mumbles softly in response. "T-They all left the building... Will, Alpha, Delta, Gamma and Harry.. They're all gone.."

Panicked at this point, you look around for any sign of the animatronics; and hear an explosion coming from the east side of town.

Eyes wide, you look up and gesture for Mark to get in the car.

The animatronic shook his head, a look of fear in his eyes. "B-But- I-"

"In!" You scream, causing the meerkat to cower and crawl inside.

Quickly jumping in, you drive towards the sound of the explosion.

"Don't let anyone be dead... Don't let anyone be dead.." You kept whispering to yourself, trembling as you drove on.

Mark remained silent as you drove, glancing over at you every now and then.

Why did he not want to kill you anyway? Well, if he was on your side you needed all the help you could get.

God only knew what that psychotic lion had the pack doing.

After what seemed like an eternity, but you knew was actually a very brief car ride, you reach the east side of town.

Jumping out of your car, you look around and see Harry standing in the middle of a road, generally just scaring people and laughing.

"What are you doing?!" You scream at him, causing the insane bot to jerk it's head up at you. It gives you a little insane giggle and twitches.

"I'm enjoying the cool night air, of course.. Why wouldn't I?" He asks, moving closer to you.

You run towards him, and try to grab one of his numerous arms.

Successfully grabbing onto one, you yank him back towards the car.

Suddenly, you have a great idea that may get you killed.

Grabbing onto one of his two heads, you struggle to keep him contained as he struggles in your grasp.

"MARK!" You scream, causing the meerkat to jerk his head up with wide eyes.

Still sitting in the car, he quickly gets out and looks at you fearfully. "Y-Yeah?"

"Help me!" You demand, as he rushes over, but doesn't get too close, as the other head is snapping around.

"Unlock my trunk!" You ordered, making him take a step back.

"Why-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Without hesitation, the meerkat quickly ran to the back of the car, trying to pull the trunk open.

"It's- Stuck!" He whines, trying to pull it open forcefully.

Still struggling to keep Harry under control, you grunt as one of his arms cuts your leg. "Get the keys!" You yell, making the animatronic scramble to the driver's seat to retrieve the keys.

Taking them out of the ignition, he scrambles back to the trunk and unlocks it; quickly lifting it up.

You yank the struggling animatronic to the back of the trunk, as his heads continue to snap at you.

"MARK! YOU IDIOT! One of Harry's heads hisses, growling at the frightened meerkat.

"You're one of us!" It screams, as you throw it into the trunk.

It goes to lunge at you, but Mark quickly slams the trunk shut, a loud metal clunk echoing from inside the trunk.

"IDIOT! IDOT! IDOT!" The multiple heads screamed in unison, as Mark took a step back.

Panting, you take a step back and sigh. "Thank you..."

Mark looked somewhat surprised by your thanks, but nods in response.

"Can you drive?" You ask, turning to him.

"Uhhh... No?" He responds, looking to you confused.

Seeing you're not amused, he nervously laughs and shakes his head.

"I-I mean yes! Of course... What animatronic.. can't drive?"

Rolling your eyes, you grab the keys from his hands, quickly shuffling to the front of your car and starting it.

"Just- Get him back to the pizzeria. Contain him somehow.."

Giving you a small nod, you watch as he gets in. Not having any time to waste, you look over at the bridge leading over a river and out of the town.

You see Gamma on it, and he was.. glowing?

Deciding to go for him, you quickly begin to run to the bridge.

As you run closer, you realise he is talking to a golden figure on the bridge, that looks like a bear.

The bear instantly disappears when he realises you caught sight of him.

Stopping dead in your tracks, you look at Gamma silently.

The lion turns and stares directly back at you, a blank expression on his face.

"Get back to the pizzeria!" You yell, not wanting to get any closer to the lion. "You are scaring people! You will get shut down if-"

"I already know that they are getting replaced night guard, while I am not. I will never get replaced, I will get scrapped, so why can't I enjoy one of my last nights?" He asks, a calm, expressionless tone in his voice.

Standing in silence, the two of you stare at each other for a long moment.

After thinking for a moment, you shake your head.

"Listen, you can teleport.. So why can't you just teleport out of the junkyard?" You ask him over the car sirens, and blazing fire in the distance.

"If I could teleport out of the pizzeria, I would.. We all would. With those doors locked we are powerless to get out. Why? I wish I knew, but even I do not.

I will follow your wish though, because sunrise is coming, and in the outside we're aggressive, even more so during the day... I do not wish to be part of the massacre of this city."

And after saying that, he disappeared, his cold metallic laugh echoing through the sky.

"There is going to be a massacre? Why? Who would program that into them? Who was that bear?" Your thoughts were interrupted by a Mark running up to you.

"I have Harry contained in the kitchen, and Gamma is helping him to be restrained.."

You nod at him, and take a quick look around you, making sure no animatronics are sneaking up on you, ready to pounce on you and end your life.

"I saw Will somewhere near the city centre...And Alpha and Delta are at the park.." It turns 5 am on your watch.

You have an hour to get both to the restaurant.

"Hey Mark? Can you try and get Will back to the restaurant? I'll try and get Alpha and Delta back inside as well..."

He gives you a quick nod, as you both turn and run your separate ways.

Arriving at the park, you see Delta calmly strolling through the traffic, humming to herself.

"Well, at least she's not killing anyone.." You think to yourself, sighing.

You turn and see Alpha, choking a man with his massive paws.

"HEY! Don't hurt him!" You scream, darting towards him, but being cautious not to get too close. "Put him down and go back to the pizzeria!" You command Alpha and Delta.

Delta turns to you, a blank expression on her face.

"Fine... If you put it so nicely, I suppose I will.." Was she being serious? You weren't sure, but you weren't going to let your guard down; especially since she'd been trying to kill you for the past several nights.

"I just wanted to see the night sky... I may be able to convince Will to come with me as well." She shrugged, a sincere look on her face.

"Wow," You mutter, taken aback by her calmness. "Thanks..?"

"No problem, night guard..." She smiled, winking at you.

"Getting my Dad to stop may be a bit harder though... Just remember, our group is a pride, and he is the leader. Use that angle." She says as she walks off.

Alpha turns to look at you in distaste. He sighs as he drops the man, who scrambles off behind a car, cowering in fear.

"So, how are you going to get me back? Because you can't, and I'll never go back. I like it here, they fear me, unlike the restaurant, where they treat me like a toy." He says with venom dripping into his voice.

"You can... Trust me, after this incident, no one will treat you like a toy. Besides, you need to head back." You say, seeing him shoot you a questioning glance.

"Why?"

"Because you're the leader, and the packs all home.. They are all alone. Someone could break them. Or worse."

He sighs, and shrugs, shaking his head. "Fine... But right after one thing..."

"You." On the last word he charges at you, and grabs your throat. You struggle as you hear something in your back cracking. A bullet pings off his shoulder. Somehow you didn't hear the police assembling in groups behind you, taking cover behind cars. He lets go of your throat and you fall to the ground.

As you enter a deep sleep, you see Gamma appear and grab Alphas shoulder, before they both disappear.

* * *

In your nightmare, you are surrounded by dead bodies. You're in parts and service, looking at Alpha through the suits eyes.

You see he has cornered someone. Without thinking, you try and throw a punch at him. He turns around and snarls at you.

"Don't take my pride away. I was first! You're second. And always will be Beta!"

You look down at your light colored cream hands, feel your furry mane, as opposed to his spiky one. You see your reflection in an endoskeleton.

You are new and shiny. You are better.

"She's coming round! I think she will be okay" an unwelcomed voice says. You look around the room. You see the hospital light.

"I'm in… the… hospital?" You say.

"Yes. Yes you are. You should be able to walk now. But you are suspended from a lot of movement for the next week or so."

"But I'll miss my job!"

"Patient, with all due respect, I don't think ANYONE will be working there anymore. After the Alpha Incident, they are shutting down the main line of animatronics. They're making new ones or something like that..."

"Great.." You sigh into your hands.


	5. The End

_**Night 5**_

A new employee walks into their new job. They are a newcomer in this place, they haven't even gotten around to reading the news paper..

What a mistake on their part..

Pacing down the hallway, they plop down into the office chair, barely having time to stretch their legs before A recording starts playing.

"Welcome to Alphas' restaurant! Where your safety is our greatest concern! Now, since you have signed the contract to stay here for a total of 5 nights and watch over the place, I will let you know a few things about these animatronics... They are already in your office! One is, anyway.. He's named Alpha... He is creeping up below your desk! You can see his shining m-"

The recording cut out...

"You can see his shining mane. He is going to leap at you." Alpha says from the doorway. They reach for the door button frantically, but the guard's hand is stopped by his big paw as he hits the door lights to reveal Delta behind him, staring demonically at the new guard.

The guard turns frantically to see two endoskeleton heads staring through the doorway.

Gamma appeared in the office, fangs bared and a crazed look in his eyes.

Will walks up to the doorway on the right, holding tight to his guitar.

"NO!" You they at the top of their lungs as Alpha carries them off to the parts and service room, as they struggle all the way...

A sickening crunch echoes through the hallway, as the two Harry heads laugh demonically.

* * *

 _ **Night 6**_

You decided to work, (for some retarded reason), even though you were sort of hurt and couldn't run. You arrived to the office at 11 o'clock.

You were not taking any chances with them.

You noticed that there were a bunch of boxes in Parts and Service, hanging open and containing nothing in them..

Pacing out of the office, you see a note hanging on the door.

"Over the next week they are going to be disassembled and transferred to a new location to be used for spare parts."

"Spare parts" a voice says behind you, "Is that all we are?"

You turn around, only to come face to face with the empty darkness of the hallway..

"Who's there?" your voice quavers..

"Alpha" he says as he steps out of the shadows in front of you, alongside a pile of dead bodies, all wearing employee uniforms.

The lion snarls, baring his shining teeth.

"Don't take my pride away..."

"I'm not going to?! I want nothing to do with your stupid-" you gasp as he charges towards you. You dodge out of the way as his claws barely miss you.

"STOP IT! I want nothing to do with your stupid pack, alright?!"

He seems to calm down a bit after you say that.

"You won't take my pack away?" He asks, tilting his head a bit and raising an eyebrow.

"No. I promise."

Huffing, he shakes his head and sighs. "Fine.. Truce?"

"Alright..?" You say, quite taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

Mark runs into the Parts and Service room. and looks quite surprised to see you and Alpha talking.

"Are you two friends?" he asks.

"Yes?" You questioningly reply.

Alpha simply shrugs.

"Why do you kill the guards anyway...?" You ask, turning to Alpha.

"Look," Alpha starts, turning to you with a look of slight irritation as Will interrupts him as he emerges from the shadows.

"We need them to … survive. It's hard to explain, but without you guys we wouldn't be as lively as we are..." Will explains,

"You see," Harry explains, pushing past the wolf and grinning,

"We need to kill to survive ever since… the incident. 'Cept I don't. I'm just insane!" He breaks into laughter.

"They tore me apart while I was still awake. Gamma here just went insane the easy way. Boredom."

"So when are we getting packed away?" Will cut the endo-mass off, turning to you. "Please, reactivate us when we get there." Will pleaded.

There was silence...

"PROMISE!" Will screamed, baring his fangs, watching you flinch and cower beneath him.

"I promise.."

* * *

 _ **Night 7**_

Going against your promise, you open them all up. It was part of your job this night to get them up and running again, but you thought of a brilliant plan.

You decided that you could easily mess around with their programming, and somehow get them to stay on the stage.. You hoped, anyway..

After tinkering around with the animatronics for what seems like hours, you step back, thinking you've finally got it right.

You turn them on.

Suddenly, a male voice emmits from all the animatronics.

"20 mode, activated... Welcome... to.. hell..."

Your eyes widen as you run to the office, sitting down in the chair and panting.

Pulling up the cameras, you skimmed through the rooms. They are all in the dining hall, eyes glowing red.

"Freaking great..." you mutter to yourself.

You check the hall lights and see Delta in one and Alpha in the other. You close both and hear Alpha laughing,

"I was phone guy all along! I hated you from the start...

We are allowed to move after 6.. But I'm sure You already realize that. Let us in, you won't regret it.

You can be part of our family. An Alpha, not a Beta. You can be first. You can be like us!" He knocks on your door. You're down to 50% power at 3 am. You start freaking out, looking at the door lights and doors.

He knocks on your door once again, and you take another look at your power.

You have a look and realized he drained it by 25%. Turning around panicked, you take a look at the doors and realize he isn't leaving. You look at the power and time 5 am... and 15%.

You are dead guard walking at this point...

Taking your chancing, you jump up and start to run down the left hallway, only to see Gamma standing at the end.

He teleports out of your way and laughs his deep laugh, echoing through the hallway.

You see Will running towards you, and run into the bathrooms.

You hear them enter the bathrooms and hide in one of the stalls.

They do the evil villain thing and start punching down the stalls, one by one, giving you plenty of time to search for an escape. Nothing at all. You wait for when they punch your door down.

You won't give up, and you won't give in.

So when they punch down your door and grab you, you take every opportunity to punch and kick them. All the way to the Parts and Service, where a suit is waiting.

You promise yourself to never give in, even as the suit head closes around your vision.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **It has been forever, I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories!**

 **I will be sure to finish them all soon, but I have been very busy with all my projects recently.**

 **This story, along with some of my other works are having audio versions made, so If you're interested in that I highly suggest keeping a close eye on my youtube channel, as I will be posting it there. I hope to hear from you all soon! :)**

Check my profile for my youtube..

 **Thank you all for the support!**


End file.
